mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy's English Valet
'Plot' Aunt Bee, with much consternation, leaves for a week to visit her sister, leaving Andy and Opie to fend for themselves. After she leaves, an English gentlemen named Malcolm Merriwether rides by on a bicycle, introduces himslef, and asks where he can find a "constable." Andy surmises that Malcolm means the sheriff and directs Malcolm to the Mayberry Hotel. Later, Malcolm collides with Fletch's truck and is arrested by Barney. While Malcolm is being processed, Barney incredulously notes that Malcolm "ain't from around here" and notes it to Andy. Barney, unaware that Andy and Malcolm have already met, asks Andy where he thinks Malcolm is from and Andy replies "Heckmondwike, England." Barney then questions Malcolm and "confirms" the information, much to his amazement. Andy announces the fine for the accident and Malcolm is unable to pay. Rather than incarcerate him, Andy agrees to let Malcolm work off the debt by doing some repairs at his house. Malcolm proves not to be very competent as a handyman, even breaking a widow with a ladder. Opie comes home and meets him, fascinated by his accent. Andy arrives and Malcolm asks to work his debt off by doing his true vocation, a "gentleman's gentlemen" for he and Opie, while Aunt Bee is away. Andy agrees. That evening, when Andy arrives home, he is pleased to see the house clean and is surprised when Opie comes down in a suit. Opie was ordered by Malcolm to bathe and dress for dinner, as is the custom in England. Andy is very pleased, until he finds that Malcolm expects the same from him! Andy and Opie then sit down and are served a sumptuous meal. The next morning, Malcolm dresses Andy in a clean and pressed uniform top, complete with the rarely-worn necktie. Andy draws the line, however, with his pants as Malcolm attempts to put those on. Andy and Opie are then treated to a good breakfast, but Andy is a little overwhelmed by all the attention. He skips the breakfast and attempts to leave for work, but Malcolm intercepts him at the car. Malcolm hands him his sheriff's hat (again, almost never worn), helps him into the back seat, and covers his lap with a blanket. Malcolm then drives Andy to the courthouse. That evening, Malcolm tells Opie how much he's enjoyed looking after him and Andy. Andy arrives as Opie is being escorted to bed. Andy expresses to Barney outside on the porch that, while he appreciates what Malcolm has done, he considers his attention uncomfortable. They are unaware that Malcolm heard them through an open window as he came back downstairs. The next morning, Andy and Opie find a note from Malcolm, saying that he has left. As Andy ponders why, he notices Opie's milk from the night before (which Malcolm had come downstairs to retrieve) and concludes that Malcolm left because of what he overheard. Andy then sets out and find Malcolm on his way out of town and convinces him to return, much to his delight. 'Summary' The gentleman's gentleman, Malcolm Merriweather, passes through Mayberry on his American tour. Entering town with a bang, he manages to cause a traffic accident and is force to work off the damages as Andy's personal valet. 'Notes/Trivia' *Malcolm Merryweather is from Heckmondwike, England. Heckmondwike is a small industrial town in West Yorkshire known for it's blankets. *This the first of three appearances on the show for Bernard Fox. *Andy mistakenly refers to Clara Edwards as "Flora." *At Malcolm's behest, Andy makes a rare (if not only) appearance in full uniform with cap and tie. *The accident Malcolm causes seems to be forgotten in Barney Runs for Sheriff since Andy claims there has not been a car accident in years. 'Gallery' Englishvalet.JPG Residential street pan1.jpg Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 3